


Hazel

by Aguma



Series: Gloden brown meet hazel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prequel, Series
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: “Tidak ada yang tahu bagimana perasaanku besok. Tidak ada yang tahu.” Bisik Kei pada dirinya sendiri dan terus berjalan menuju ruang klub.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts), [allihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/gifts), [esspada111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esspada111/gifts).



"YOSHA!!"

Teriakan kebahagian terdengar di sekelilingnya. Tanganya terasa kebas, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tepukan di punggungnya tak lagi terasa menyakitkan.

Suara isakan yang menyesakkan mulai terdengar memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya tak beraturan, pandangannya mengabur. Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Pelukan erat berganti menghampirinya namun tak sekalipun dia membalasnya. Dia hanya berdiri mematung disana, menatap teman satu tim nya menangis bahagia. Kei masih belum bisa memproses kejadian di sekelilingnya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau dia tengah menahan napas dan air matanya.

“Kita menang...menang...kita menang...ki-ta me-menang!!!” bisik Kei semakin keras sambil meremas seragam volinya, meremasnya tetap di atas dada kirinya.

Air mata mengalir indah di kedua pipi Kei disusul lengkungan manis bibirnya. Dan kekehan kecil yang lebih terdengar seperti isak tangis yang berselang dengan tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan teman satu timnya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Meski pandangannya kabur karena air mata, dia masih bisa mendengar suara isak teman satu timnya.

Sebuah tangan yang sudah tak asing mendorong punggungnya untuk medekati kerumunan dihadapannya.

“Ay-ayo Tsukki....” gumam Yamaguchi disela isakannya.

Kei hanya bisa pasrah saat sahabatnya itu mendorongnya mendekati teman satu tim mereka yang lain. Ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, Kei bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah teman satu timnya. Semua wajah mereka basah karena air mata. Hinata dan Nishinoya mengelurkan tangis paling keras. Tanaka bahkan menggumamkan kata kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti lagi. Anak kelas dua lainnya menangis dalam diam. Asahi memiliki wajah paling basah diantara yang lainnya. Suga terlihat berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dan menepuk pelan pundak Asahi. Kageyama terlihat aneh dengan wajah yang seolah tidak bisa menentukan ingin menangis atau memarahi Hinata yang menangis semakin kencang. Daichi sudah mengeringkan air matanya dan berusaha menenangkan Hinata dan Nishinoya. Sedangkan sahabatnya Yamaguchi menangis dengan wajah bahagia disampingnya. 

Kei mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua wajah teman satu timnya dan berusaha mengingat wajah mereka. Mengingat sensasi sesak didadanya yang semakin lama semakin tak tertahankan. 

Satu detik kemudian Kei menangis dan terisak. Dia menundukan wajahnya tak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Dia menangis dan terisak, bahkan dia berteriak lebih kencang dari pada saat dia berhasil menggagalkan spike Ushijima saat babak penyisihan. Kei tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia melepaskan semuanya. Semua dia lepas begitu saja, melepas pagar disekelilingnya. Biarlah untuk saat ini saja Kei melepas dinding ini. Hanya untuk saat ini saja, saat dimana semua perjuangannya mendapatkan hasil yang pantas.

Sebuah pelukan dari sampingnya menyadarkan Kei hingga dia mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum tulus dari sahabatnya menyambut pandangannya. Sedangkan Kei hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kei mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yamaguchi karena suara isakan di sekelilingnya tak lagi terdengar ditelinganya. Semua teman satu timnya tengah menatapnya lembut. Bahkan Hinata dan Nishinoya berhenti menangis.

“Tsukishima, nice block.” Ucap Daichi penuh kebanggaan.

Mendengar ucapan sang kapten padanya membuat Kei membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan semua teman satu timnya memberikan senyum tulus mereka padanya. Merasa tak bisa menghadapi serangan emosi yang berlebihan membuat Kei menundukan kembali kepalanya. Kei berusaha mengentikan tangisnya, namun justru isakannya semakin bisa didengar dengan jelas. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis. Ketika tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali, dia dikejutkan dengan pelukan hangat. Dan semakin lama pelukan yang dia rasakan semakin bertambah hingga akhirnya dia berhenti menangis. Kei mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat semua temannya tengah memeluknya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Dengan wajah merah dan mata sembab mereka berusaha menghibur Kei. Sungguh Kei merasa lebih ringan saat ini, hingga sebuah tawa kecil yang sangat tulus keluar dari mulutnya. Semua wajah dihadapannya membulatkan kedua mata mereka kaget. Kei sendiri semakin keras tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol mereka. Kei tidak bisa menyalahkan reaksi mereka mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka melihatnya tertawa.

Disampingnya, Yamaguchi menyusul Kei tertawa karena melihat wajah temen-temannya. Dan seperti kebahagian mereka saat ini, tawa Kei pun menular dan berakhir dengan membuat tim karasuno tertawa bahagia. Mereka tertawa hingga kehabisan napas seolah mereka tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Untuk hari ini saja Kei akan melepas dindingnya dan membiarkan berbagai emosi menghiasi wajahnya. Untuk kali ini saja, karena hari ini adalah hari yang perlu dirayakan. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana karasuno berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Menjadi juara voli tingkat nasioanal.  
.  
.  
.  
Setelah melakukan upacara penghargaan dan penutupan pertandingan secara resmi, tim karasuno berjalan keluar stadion dengan senyum yang sepertinya tercetak permanen dibibir meraka. Begitu kerumunan mereka keluar, mereka disambut hangat oleh wajah-wajah yang tidak asing lagi. Pelukan, tepukan, tangisan, tawa dan isakan kembali menghiasi pandangan Kei. Dia bisa melihat Akiteru tengah menangis sesenggukan di ujung lorong. Melihat hal itu hanya bisa membuat Kei menggulirkan kedua matanya bosan. Namun dia tidak akan berbohong kalau dia merasa bahagia melihat Akiteru. 

Kei menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan berjaket merah, berharap melihat wajah familiar. Namun yang dia dapat justru membuatnya tertegun dan menahan napasnya. Dalam kerumunan berjaket merah itu, Kei bertatapan dengan mata hazel yang sangat familiar. Mata itu menatapnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Terselip kesedihan disana, namun Kei juga dapat melihat kebanggaan memancar jelas dari mata itu. Dan seketika Kei seperti dibawa kembali ke masa dimana mata hazel itu memancarkan keseriusan dan kilat jahil saat mereka melakukan latihan bersama. 

Pemilik mata hazel itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kei. Disetiap langkahnya yang mulai mendekat, kenangan dalam ingatan Kei juga ikut berputar cepat. Setiap ingatan memunculkan emosi-emosi yang selama ini Kei simpan sendiri untuk dirinya. Saat pemuda berambut mengerikan itu tiba dihadapannya, Kei tak sanggup lagi membendung emosinya. Menahan semuanya selama ini membuat Kei lelah. Dia ingin istirahat untuk saat ini, hanya waktu ini saja, dihadapan mata hazel yang selalu menemukan Kei. 

Dihadapan pemuda bermata hazel itu Kei menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Sama seprti saat menangis dihadapan teman satu timnya. Kei menangis dan melepas semuanya. Melepas ketegangan, kecemasan, kekhawatiran, keraguan, ketidakpastian, kelelahan, kesenangan, kebahagian, dan kesedihannya.  
Pelukan hangat menyambut isak tangis Kei. Sebuah usapan lembut mengiringi isak tangisnya. Kehangatan yang diberikan pemuda bermata hazel itu membuat Kei semakin terisak dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Kei menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu. Meremas erat jaket merah yang pemuda itu kenakan.

“Nice block, Tsukki.” Ucap pemuda itu lembut di telinga Kei.

“Berhenti memanggilku ‘Tsukki’, Kuroo-san” Gumam Kei kesal ditengah isaknya.

“Kalau begitu..... Kei.” Ucap Kuroo penuh kemenangan.  
Mendengar ucapan Kuroo membuat Kei semakin mempererat pelukannya.  
.  
.  
.  
Kei menghela napas sambil menatap keluar jendela. Memandangi langit dihadapannya dengan bosan. Suara langkah di koridor terdengar samar, angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan bunga sakura tanpa arah.  
Belum lama kemenangan karasuno menjadi kehebohan di smanya. Kemana saja dia berjalan ketika di sekolah, semua mata mengarah padanya. Sungguh Kei sangat tidak suka dengan suasana seperti itu. 

Namun sekarang semua itu terasa sudah lama sekali. Hari ini semua itu tidak lagi terjadi. Suasana haru menyelimuti seluruh sma karasuno. Kelopak sakura berterbangan mengiringi prosesi kelulusan kelas 3 sma karasuno. 

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan, hari dimana klub voli melepas pondasi dan tiang penyangga mereka. Merelakan kelas tiga meninggalkan mereka untuk mulai berdiri di atas kaki mereka sendiri. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada para senpai yang selalu ada untuk mendukung mereka. Mencoba terus berjuang untuk mencari cara menghadapi bola yang tak lagi dilambungkan kepada mereka. Terus tumbuh dan menjadi kuat , seperti yang kapten mereka katakan. Seperti gagak muda yang akan berusaha memperkuat sayapnya agar bisa terus terbang, seperti itulah mereka mulai sekarang.

“Tsukki!!! Acaranya sudah selesai, ayo!!!” seru Yamaguchi dari depan pintu kelas.

Kei beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Yamaguchi yang matanya terlihat merah sembab. Kei sangat yakin kalau sahabatnya itu pasti menangis saat acara perlepasan senpai mereka. Inilah mengapa Kei memilih untuk menunggu di dalam kelas hingga acara pelepasan mereka selesai. Kei tidak suka jika harus berhadapan dengan berbaga macam emosi. Lagi-lagi Kei menghela napas.

“Enoshita senpai menyuruh kita untuk segera menuju ruang klub. Yang lain sudah duluan kesana, jadi sepertinya tinggal kita saja yang belum disana.” Ocehan Yamaguchi menemani setiap langkah mereka menuju ruang klub.

“Hn.” Gumam Kei.

“Ah iya, tadi Hinata sempat bercerita kalau hari ini nekoma dan fukurodani juga melakukan acara perpisahan mereka. Aaahhhh, kamp latihan berikutnya pasti akan sangat berbeda ya.” Ucap Yamaguchi dengan selipan nada sedih di suaranya.

“Hn.” Gumam Kei lagi.

Selama Yamaguchi berceloteh tentang ini dan itu, pikiran Kei melayang keluar jendela dan terbawa angin. Entah mengapa mendengar Yamaguchi menyebut nama rival mereka, membuat Kei kembali mengingat kenangan mereka saat kamp latihan di tokyo. Malam-malam yang Kei lewati dengan latihan tanpa henti. Hari-hari dimana dia mulai mengenal seorang yang selalu bisa membuatnya kesal.

Kei mengingat kembali hari pertama mereka bertemu. Pertama kalinya Kei bicara dengannya Kei langsung tau kalau dia itu menyebalkan. Siapa sangka Kei akan menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan berlatih dengan orang menyebalkan itu. 

Orang menyebalkan itu berhasil membuat Kei kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya terpancing. Orang menyebalkan dengan rambut mengerikan itu adalah pemuda yang meski Kei tidak ingin mengakuinya, memiliki kemampuan dan teknik yang hebat dalam bola voli. Pemuda dengan nomor punggung satu diseragamnya itu selalu tahu cara untuk membuat Kei kesal. 

Bagi Kei, pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa melihat Kei. Melihat melewati tembok yang Kei pasang disekelilingnya. Pemuda yang mau tak mau harus Kei akui telah menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin Kei tidak akan mengakuinya dengan lantang jika dia mungkin saja setuju dengan perkataan sahabatnya mengenai dirinya. Salahkan Yamaguchi yang mengatakan kalau Kei menyukai pemuda dengan rambut mengerikan itu. Salahkan Yamaguchi yang membuat Kei memikirkan perkataannya. Salahkan Kei yang dengan susah payah tidak ingin mengakui hal itu pada sahabatnya. Mengakui hal yang Kei sendiri tidak yakin kebenarannya. 

Mungkin saja dia hanya mengagumi pemuda itu. Atau mungkin saja Kei memang menyukai pemuda itu. Yah, mungkin saja Kei menyukai Kuroo Tetsurou.  
Memikirkan hal ini dan itu membuat Kei menghela napasnya kembali. Bahkan karena terlalu sibuk melamun Kei tidak menyadari kalau Yamaguchi sudah berhenti mengoceh dan tengah menatapnya serius.

“Kei?” panggil Yamaguchi pelan.

Oh tidak, Kie paling tidak suka jika Yamaguchi sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ini artinya Yamaguchi ingin bicara secara serius dan Kei tidak boleh menghindar.

“Hn?” jawab Kei bosan.

“Kau baik-baik saja kan?” tanya Yamaguchi lembut.

“Tentu saja.” Jawab Kei sekenanya.

“Bohong.” Balas Yamaguchi sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

Kei menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab perkataan sahabatnya itu.

“Memangnya kau mau aku menjawab apa lagi selain ‘aku baik-baik saja’? hn?” ucap Kei lelah.

Kei sudah lelah dengan semua nasehat dan saran yang Yamaguchi lempar padanya. Karena sekaras apapun Kei menyembunyikan perasaannya, sahabatnya itu seperti punya kunci cadangan untuk membuka dindingnya. Yamaguchi selalu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dan apa yang dia rasakan. Sedikit menyebalkan memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi, Yamaguchi adalah sahabatnya jadi hal itu tidaklah aneh. Tapi sekuat apapun Yamaguchi memaksanya, Kei tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya dan melakukan apa yang Yamaguchi katakan.

“Tapi Kei, ini belum terlambat kau tahu? Dia hanya lulus sma, bukan pergi ke tempat yang bahkan mungkin kau tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?” pinta Yamaguchi lembut.

Yamaguchi tahu betul, memaksa Kei dan mendorongnya terlalu keras tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa dan malah akan membuat Kei semakin menjauh.

“Hn, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Sekarang, hari ini, kita akan memulai perjalanan baru. Mungkin saja besok aku sudah melupakannya.” Ucap Kei dingin.

“Kei....” seru Yamaguchi pelan. 

“Tidak ada yang tahu. Kau tahu kan Yamaguchi.” Ucap Kei tegas lalu menatap Yamaguchi untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Yamaguchi membalas tatapan Kei dan hanya bisa menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Yamaguchi sangat tahu Kei tidak akan bisa melupakan kapten nekoma berambut mengerikan itu, meskipun dia berusaha dengan keras. Karena bagi Yamaguchi, perasaan yang Kei tidak tahu namanya terus dia simpan dan tidak diungkapkan akan terus ada disana, meghantuinya, sampai Kei tak bisa melupakannya.  
Bagi Yamaguchi, itu akan sangat menyakitkan dan menyedihkan jika Kei sampai merasakannya. Namun Yamaguchi tahu dengan pasti, Kei tidak akan mau beranjak dari tempatnya jika tidak didorong dan ditarik dengan lembut. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya. Hanya Kuroo Tetsurou sajalah yang bisa melakukannya. Karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menembus dinding milik Kei tanpa Kei menyadarinya.

Mungkin Yamaguchi terlihat terlalu ikut campur dan sok tahu. Namun selama mengenal Kei, hanya Kuroo saja yang bisa bertahan dan nyaman berada disekitar Kei. Hanya dia yang bisa mengimbangi cara bicara Kei yang kalau boleh Yamaguchi akui, sedikit menyakitkan. Hanya kapten nekoma itu saja yang bisa membuat Kei tidak berkutik. Membuat sahabatnya itu memikirkan perkataannya dan selalu mengingat sang kapten itu sendri. Ya, hanya Kuroo Tetsurou yang bisa dan Yamaguchi tahu itu.

“Yaaaaaa, paling tidak kau sudah pernah memeluknya.” Ledek Yamaguchi diikuti cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Dengan cepat Kei memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan membuat Yamaguchi tertawa lepas.

"Diam Yamaguchi!!!” gumam Kei pelan.

Yah, Yamaguchi sangat tahu, hanya Kuroo Tetsurou yang bisa membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. Hanya saja sahabatnya terlalu takut untuk menyadarinya. Liat saja shabatnya yang tinggi itu tengah menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Dan hal ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Yamaguchi tidak berhenti dan terus berusaha membuat Kei mengakui perasaannya pada Kuroo Tetsurou. Yamaguchi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat momen ini dan tidak akan menyerah.

“Tsukki!!!! wajahmu merah!!!” seru Yamaguchi lalu berlari meninggalkan Kei yang terlihat kesal dengan muka semerah stroberi.

“Yamaguchi!!!” geram Kei.

Kei tidak akan mengejar sahabatnya yang tengah berlari kegirangan itu. Tidak, Kei tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Lagi pula ruang klub sudah dekat, untuk apa Kei berlari dan menghabiskan napasnya. Kei memilih berjalan santai dan kembali mengingat perkataan Yamaguchi tentang pelukan yang dia dapat dari Kuroo. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kei tersenyum kecil sambil menatap bunga sakura yang tengah diterbangkan angin.

“Tidak ada yang tahu bagimana perasaanku besok. Tidak ada yang tahu.” Bisik Kei pada dirinya sendiri dan terus berjalan menuju ruang klub.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel "Dari matamu"


End file.
